Blaine Anderson Versus the Galaxy
by gleekfreak55565
Summary: This story is like Scott Pilgrim Versus the World but with Glee characters. Klaine. Blaine has to fight and defeat Kurt's seven evil "exes'" inorder to be able to date Kurt. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!
1. The League

**A/N: Hey! I am a HUGE Klaine fan! (Even though in the _When I get you alone_ video Klaine seems like a bust.) And Scott Pilgrim Versus the World was like the (if not one) of the most epic movies of 2010. So I decided to collide them. This is a story like Scott Pilgrim Versus the World, but with Glee Characters. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: No glee wallets, or purses, or phone cases, or characters, or any of that kind of stuffs.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson  
17 years old  
Rating: gay

was dating a high-schooler

Kurt Hummel  
16 years old  
Rating: gayer

They were just leaving the roller rink.

"This was a really fun date, Kurt," Blaine said smiling from cheek to cheek.

Kurt smiled back. "Yeah, I had a great time…so are we making it official?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well…I do."

Blaine smiled even more, though Kurt didn't even think it was possible. "Yes!"

"But…"

Blaine got _really_ nervous hearing Kurt say that. 'But' is _rarely_ good. "But…?"

"You should know about the league."

"The league?"

"The league. The league of the seven evil exes'."

"Um…okay what about it?"

"Well…the seven evil exes' are made up of my seven exes'…well kinda…none of us actually dated but apparently they put the league together anyways."

"Okay…and _why_ should I be worried about this?"

"Because if you want to date me…you're going to have to fight them."

"Why do I have to fight a group of people that you don't really have a relationship with?"

"I don't know. It wasn't my idea. Their leader, the 7th ex, made it up. …But I'm only worried about you because I won't be of much help. I don't know what order the exes' are coming in or how they are going to fight you. But I do know that you're going to have to defeat them to date me."

Blaine was silent for a long time, 'til he burst out laughing. "Ha! You're hilarious!" He said in between laughs. "The league of seven evil exes'! _Oh…scary_! Ha!"

"I'm serious, Blaine."

"…Um…so when is the _fighting_ going to start?" Kurt's face looked dead serious, but Blaine still didn't fully believe him until a voice from behind them said,

"Right now."

Kurt and Blaine turned around to see

Artie Abrams  
Nickname: Kid in the Wheelchair  
Fun Fact: He's in a wheel chair

"_I_," Artie paused for a dramatic effect, "am Kurt's first..._evil_..._ex_..._boyfriend_!"

A question mark suddenly popped up on the top of his head. "…_Artie_?" Blaine looked to Kurt with a confused look on his face.

"Don't look at me! I'm just as confused at you are!" Kurt said pointing at the question mark, that was identical to Blaine's, above his head.

"How am I going to fight a kid in a wheelchair? He's in a wheelchair! It's against my morals!"

"Well…if you truly do love Kurt, which you don't! Then you'll do absolutely anything for him." Artie simply stated. "Now man up and fight me you pansy!"

_That was it_. Blaine thought. _Artie is going _down! _Literally_. Blaine ran up to Artie and pushed his chair down.

"Dude! Not fair!" Said Artie in protest.

Blaine smiled. "Seems pretty fair to me." He offered Kurt his arm. "Kurt?" Kurt put his arm through Blaine's and they slowly walked to Blaine's car. "One down; six to go."

* * *

**Thanks to all for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all! I'll update ASAP.**


	2. SingOff

**A/N: Heyyy! Thanks so much to everyone that read my story so far! I got a TON of Story Alert Notifications! But special thanks to those who reviewed! And they are: xXxneko-chanxXx, Wel, Glee Obsessed Fangirl, Mah Jeezas, D. H. Knightly, & Conona! You all ROCK for that! **

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt replied calmly, "we just need to wait for Finn, him and me car pool and it was my turn to drive today. He's still in the choir room."

Blaine groaned. _Why can't Finn hurry up!_ He thought. _Kurt and I kinda have a date to get to! _Minutes passed and Blaine lost patience with Finn. He ran into the choir room to drag him to the car ready or not.

"Finally," Finn said. "Cheesus! At this rate I thought you'd never show up!" Finn was holding a microphone and there was a karaoke machine on the floor next to him.

Blaine asked cautiously, "What's going on?" He slowly approached Finn who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"_I_, Finn Hummel-Hudson, Kurt's second evil ex boyfriend, challenge _you_," he pointed the microphone at Blaine, "Blaine Anderson, to a _sing off_!"

"Finn, you're Kurt _stepbrother_. And he told me that he only had a _crush_ on you _last_-"

"Crushes count!"

"Okay…whatever…so wait, we are what?"

"What. Did I stutter or something? 'I, Finn Hummel-Hud-'"

"I know, I know…but why a _sing_ off? I thought this was a fight."

"Yeah, and it _is_ a fight, just we use our voices."

"You mean a _verbal_ fight." Blaine said as if he were talking to a child.

Finn gave Blaine the death glare and said, "I was thinking a sing-off because I'm the lead male vocalist for New Directions, you're the lead vocalist for the Warblers, and I'm better at singing than I am at fighting with our bodies."

"You mean a _physical_ fight." Blaine said with the same tone; like he was speaking to a kid.

"Stop treating me like a five year old and sing!" Finn tossed his microphone to Blaine and picked up another one that was on the piano.

"Okay, but how do we know who the winner is?"

"We have a judge, duh!"

"Well, who's the judge?"

"Um…Kurt! Duh! Cheesus, you're not very smart, ya know."

Blaine thought, _oh_ _yeah_. I'm _not_ _smart_. Blaine rolled his eyes.

An impatient Kurt walked into the room when he was taken back and asked, "What's going on?"

"Ha," Finn said amused. He pointed at Blaine, "he said the same thing!"

"Long story short: Finn's the second evil ex. He's challenged me to a sing-off. You're the judge. Now let's sing." Blaine stated.

Kurt asked somewhat confused, "Wait, do you guys even know what you're singing?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "Touché." He said and turned to Finn. "What exactly _are_ we singing?"

"I don't know. Whatever you _want_ to sing." Finn stated.

A devilish grin slowly took over Blaine's face. He knew _exactly_ what they were going to sing. He was going to sing _No_ _Way_ from 'A Very Potter Sequel'. He was a huge 'AVPM' (A Very Potter Musical) and 'AVPS' (A Very Potter Sequel) fan that he created an instrumental version to just about every song. He probably knew this song better than the guy who played Harry Potter himself! He plugged his iPod into the speakers and turned it on. Blaine was worried at first that Finn didn't know the song, but Finn seemed to know it as well as he did! Well…almost.

_Finn _VERSUS **Blaine**

**My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster. I'm in control commander and master. Lady Fate creating disaster. But she ain't the boss of me…nuh uh.**

_Head-on collision with a catastrophic setback. Makes you either wanna get lost or get back. I choose the latter; let's not forget that. We hold the cards this time, so there's no need to bitch or whine._

**There's no way I'm gonna take another option! No way I'm gonna settle with a loss! No way I'm gonna sit around and watch! There's no, no way!**

_There's no way you're gonna find me in the background! No damn way you're gonna see me satisfied! No way they're ever gonna make me back down. No, no way!_

_**Home field advantage, the upper hand is ours so the game is on! The clock ticks, but we've got our tricks to fuss with and fix what's wrong! Let's wake up and go guys! Take out the bad guys! Break out your mad eyes! Yeah! We'll take it on together; we're stronger and we're better and if there's a problem…Ha! Whatever! There's no way we're gonna leave it up to chance! There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight! No way you're gonna see us on our ass! There's no, no way! There's no way we're gonna settle with sorrow! Leave right now if you think this ain't real! Today! Not waitin' for tomorrow!**_

**No, no way there's no way.**

_No, no way there's no way._

_**No, no way there's no way!**_

**There's!**

_No!_

_**Way!**_

Kurt erupted in applause.

"So…?" Finn said, "Who's-"

Kurt cut Finn off. "Blaine."

"_What_!" Finn said upset and shocked.

Blaine shouted, "_Yes_!"

"No way! Ha!" said easily amused Finn, "That's the song title! But anyway I was _so_ much better than _Mr. Hair Gel_ over there!"

"In your _face_!" Blaine said pointing at Finn.

"Finn, you're my stepbrother! Yes, I did have a crush on you, but it's gone now. And besides, it's illegal for us to date now anyway!" Kurt explained.

Finn understood. "Oh…right. C'mon, I'm _super_ hungry. Let's go make some grilled cheese sandwiches!" Finn left Kurt and Blaine alone in the choir room and headed out toward the car.

"That was weird." Blaine stated.

"Very."

"Do you think the others will be as weird?"

"No."

"…Will they be worse?"

"_Hell_ yes."

Kurt and Blaine slowly followed Finn to the car.

"Oh, well, two down; five to go."

* * *

**Sooo? Tell me whatcha think! Love you all! **

**PS: The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!**


	3. Cho Chang

**A/N: OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! Sorry it took FOREVER! I had to have a MAJOR debate on who I was gonna use. Esp. for the twins cuz the way I originally had it was kinda random, but Onee-san (thanks so much for the review FYI!) gave me the idea for who the twins are. They aren't this chapter, but they will be in chapter 5 most likely. PLEASE REVIEW! NOW THAT I KNOW FOR SURE WHO IS GONNA BE WHO I WON'T HAVE WRITER'S SLOW! Reviews to me are like mail from friends and family. The more I get the happier and thankful I get. And to thank you guys for giving me so many reviews, I'll UPDATE QUICKER!**

**PS: The song played/sung is "Cho Chang" from _A Very Potter Musical_.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own any Glee characters, but I _do _own the Glee App! :D**

* * *

"Okay," Blaine said after taking a sip of his coffee. "So do you have any idea who the exes are?"

Kurt leaned back in his chair and looked out the window, then back at Blaine. "I honestly have no idea."

"Well…can you explain to me how the hell _Artie_ turned out to be one of them?"

"Back, way back, back to when my mom was still here…Artie and I were best friends."

"No way."

"Way. So he and I went to the same elementary school. And Artie and I were the kids on the outside, so we hung out together all the time… And then as time grew on I started to…get feelings…for him." Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Even though I wanted to burn most of his outfits, he was the only person that liked me. I feared that he would always be the only person that liked me. So I tried to keep him close, but that resulted in suffocating him. We got into a really big fight one day…and we have made up, but we are really only friends. I'm not sure we'll ever get back to being best friends. Especially with Mercedes. She's a competitive diva and I love her." Kurt smiled and drank a bit of his latte.

"Wait…you had a crush…on…Artie?"

"No, not a crush. Just kinda like…how I love Mercedes, ya know? A friendly type of love…it's really hard to explain."

"Oh, okay. No worries. Akuna matata!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was such a weird Disney addict, but he loved him for it.

Kurt and Blaine were at a café where it was open stage night. Meaning anyone could go up there and perform as long as it was appropriate because they occasionally had children watching. The MC stepped up on the stage and said,

"Our next performer of the night-" Kurt's jaw dropped. "Is a Mr. Samuel Evens! Round of applause ladies and gents!" The MC jumped off stage as a blonde, Justin Beiber came on stage with a guitar. Blaine couldn't recognize him, but Kurt seemed to know him right away.

"Sam…?" Kurt, shocked, questioned.

"Hey," The boy supposedly named Sam said with a flat tone. "I am Kurt's third evil ex boyfriend and I challenge Blaine Anderson to a guitar duel."

Blaine's head shot up. "…What?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with an expression that was just as surprised as his.

"You heard me, Princess. Get up here." Sam nodded toward the stage.

Blaine slowly walked toward Sam. "How are we going to have a guitar duel when I don't-"

"Yo! Blaine, dude! Catch!" Wes threw Blaine his acoustic.

Blaine got even more confused. "Wes, when the _hell_ did _you_ get here?"

Wesley went and sat next to Kurt. "Been here, dude. Don't worry 'bout me. Worry about kicking Blondie's ass over there."

Blaine hopped on stage and pulled the guitar strap over his head and into position.

"So, Blaine." Sam said as he struck a chord that blew Blaine to the end of the tiny stage. "What are you waiting for?" Another chord was played and made Blaine almost fall off. "Start. Playing." Sam gave Blaine an evil grin as he started wailing on his guitar. The music was such powerful, hard rock. Blaine was blasted into the wall and fell on top of a table that, luckily, no one was sitting at.

Blaine got worried fast. He didn't play much on the guitar; he really only played Disney classics. And none of those songs would stand a chance against Sam's hard core rock 'n roll. A smirk captured Blaine's face. He did know of one song that could beat it and win. He stood and started playing a song that didn't sound very strong or dangerous 'til he started singing the lyrics…

_You're tall and fun and pretty_

_You're really really skinny_

_Cho Chang_

"Whoa. Wait. Wouldn't the song work better if you used a name like I don't know…Ginny?" Same suggested.

Blaine stopped playing all together. "Are you freaking kidding? That is terrible! That's a terrible idea. It would never work. That name just doesn't go with the words. Absolutely not. It just doesn't go with the name at all. It'd sound horrible. It'd sound dumb."

"Oh really?" Sam questioned. "I doubt that."

"Okay…how about if Ginny sounds better that means you win, and if Cho Chang sounds better that means I win?"

"Deal."

Blaine continued playing:

_I'm the Mickey to your Minnie_

_You're the Tigger to my Winnie_

_Cho Chang_

Sam started playing from where Blaine left off.

_I wanna take you to the city_

_Get all up in your titties_

_Ginny_

"Whoa whoa whoa." The MC jumped on stage. "Inappropriate. Get out. Now."

Sam realized something. "Wow…I just made a total dumbass out of myself. Ginny totally sucks! The song seems so stupid now!"

Blaine shrugged. "What can I say, I warned you."

Before the MC could drag Sam off the stage Sam shouted,

"Curse you Blaine Anderson!" Sam slammed his guitar into the ground and exploded into coins.

"Sweet! Coins!" Blaine went down on knees and picked up all the coins.

"Well that's a first." Kurt stated watching Blaine scramble around; making sure he picked up every last coin. "Who knew he'd burst into money?"

Blaine grunted. "Ugh! Dammit! This isn't even enough for the ride home! I should curse _you_ Sam."

"Come on. I've got some change." Kurt laughed and linked arms with Blaine. "Let's go home."

* * *

**THX! REVIEW POR FAVOR! 3 :)**


	4. Slick

**A/N: Heyyyy! You guys TOTALLY made my day yesterday! I got like 7 email alerts only like 4 hrs after I published it. This chapter kinda conbines exes 1 and 4 in the movie. I really like both of those exes so I kinda mixed 'em together. Tell me whatcha thinkin'! **

**PS: The last two chapters may take a little longer for two reasons: 1) The twins aren't technically twins 2) The last chapter NEEDS to be big. It has to be epic. I want to perfect it and not ruin the story by having the last chapter go down in flames. That would be bad.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* still no characters...darn :'(**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were at the McKinley High School Superbowl game. It was halftime and for some reason…a _canon_ was being moved onto the football field. Mercedes had told Kurt that New Directions would be doing the halftime show. But it looked like the Cheerios were performing because the cannon said on it, "WMHS _CHEERIOS_". Coach Sylvester calls it, her "Suclear weapon".

"Hey!" Miss Sylvester shouted through her megaphone at toward the stands. "Listen up!" Everyone immediately quieted down. "So, originally the William McKinley Cheerios were going to be the halftime show, but as many of you know, I tried to have our performing date for Nationals moved up to today. But they wouldn't let me do that. And they decided to not let me know that information until this morning. So I tried to get Mr. Shue let the Cheerios and I perform the halftime show, but he still wanted to perform his stupid number, so we made a deal. I get to show you all a sneak peak of my routine for nationals and you get to see those crappy New Directions. Girls! Bring her out here! Now!" Several cheerios pushed the giant cannon to where Brittany and Miss Sylvester were standing. "Brittany. Get in."

"But I still don't wanna die. _One Tree Hill_ hasn't been canceled yet." Brittany said.

Coach Sylvester shrugged. "I don't care! Now, get in." She pointed at the cannon. Brittany reluctantly claimed into the cannon to face her death. "Ready…set…fire!" The cannon shot and Brittany was flying through the air in Blaine's direction.

"Mr. Anderson! It is I. Brittany S. Pierce. Consider our fight…begun!" Brittany landed flat on her feet, right in front of Blaine.

Brittany was about to attack Blaine when he said, "Perfect landing! Ten!" Blaine said and turned toward Kurt. "What do you have to say, Judge Kurt?"

Kurt clasped his hands together. "Ten! How about you, Judge Wesley?"

"Wesley? What the h-"

"Ten! It was amazing! Brava." Wesley started to clap; Kurt joined him quickly.

"Wes, when did you get and why the hell are you here?"

"Dude. That totally doesn't matter right now. Oh, and I snuck into the back of your car."

"What?" Blaine was completely confused.

Wesley's jaw dropped. "You didn't notice? Dude! Even Kurt noticed!"

"Hey! …And ya I did kinda notice." Kurt giggled. "Blaine you are so oblivious!"

"I am not!" Blaine defended himself.

"Oh, you so are too, Dolphin." Brittany said sassily.

Blaine looked at her puzzled. "Dolphin-"

"I'm Kurt's 4th evil ex and you still haven't stood up to fight me!"

"Wait! You dated a girl!" Blaine turned to Kurt.

Everyone's heads turned toward Kurt. "It was just a faze-" Kurt admitted.

"Just a faze! You love me, don't deny it!" Brittany was getting angry. She turned toward Blaine. "I'm here to get my soft, baby handed, boyfriend back."

Blaine couldn't fight a girl! "What do I do?"

"Fight!" Wesley shouted as he pushed Blaine toward Brittany.

Brittany advanced on Blaine but before Brittany touched him, he punched her chin. Making her flip backward, but she still managed to land on her feet. Brittany charged at Blaine once again, only to be kicked in the face. Brittany went flying high in the air. Blaine flew up behind her and punched her in the face repeatedly until he reached a 64 hit combo. Brittany fell to the ground with a _crash_.

"Well…not too shabby for a dolphin." Brittany said while she stood up.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Again, what is with the whole dolphin thing?"

"Oh…you don't know what's going on?" Brittany asked. Blaine shook his head 'no'. "Well…didn't you get my text?"

Blaine pulled out his phone. "I can't find it."

Brittany grabbed the phone from Blaine. "It's the first one!" Brittany showed him the text.

"Oh! That one! Well what do ya know! I remember this one! This one…this one was…_boring_!"

"You will pay for your inconsiderateness!"

Brittany lunged at Blaine but froze when Wes said,

"Hey. What's up with her make-up? Are you like a zombie or something?" Brittany was wearing her make up for the Thriller/Heads Will Roll halftime performance.

Blaine asked Brittany, "_Are_ you a zombie?"

"Zombies are 'in' this year." Brittany said slightly embarrassed.

Blaine and Brittany continued fighting. When Blaine had Brittany pinned to the ground, he asked Kurt,

"So why did you date Brittany?"

All heads turned toward Kurt again when he started to say, "My father and Finn were always hanging out. I guess I got a little jealous. So I tried being straight and since Brittany was probably the only girl that would date me, we dated. But then my dad and I talked it out, and we made-up. And I broke it off with Brittany the next day. We only made out once. She has Artie, now-"

Brittany sent a smile Kurt's way. "Thanks for bringing up Artie, Kurt, because I was just about to use the magic powers that his magic comb gave me!"

Blaine got even more confused, which he didn't think was possible. "What-"

Brittany started to sing:

_If you want to fight me_

_Ha! You're not the brightest_

_You won't know what hit you in the slightest!_

Brittany flew into the air as four zombie football players surrounded her.

_Me and my fireballs_

_My zombie football team_

_I'm talking the talk_

'_Cause I know I'm slick!_

_Fireball boys!_

_Take this sucker down!_

_Down!_

_Let us show him what we're all about!_

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Blaine shot himself forward at Brittany. Brittany quickly dropped to the ground and flipped Blaine to the ground and was about to finish him off when Kurt shouted,

"Her weakness is her armpit! Kiss her armpit!"

"What! How does that work?" Blaine was bewildered.

"When we were making-out she'd-"

Blaine didn't want to hear any more. "Okay, enough." He jumped up, threw Brittany's left arm over her head and pecked her pit. Brittany immediately fell to the floor. She exploded into 4000 coins. Blaine walked over to Kurt and leaned in to kiss him.

Kurt pulled away. "Uh uh. No way am I kissing you before you…disinfect your lips."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh I forgot to pick up all the coins!" He dropped to the floor and anxious picked them up until Kurt tugged on Blaine's collar.

"C'mon. Get up. As much as I hate sports I know you'd be mad if you missed the third quarter."

Blaine and Kurt relaxed and watched the rest of the game.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? :)**


	5. 1UP

**A/N: OMG GUYS AND GALS IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY! My life has beed very confuzzling (confusing and puzzling) lately. **

**PS: To all of my fellow females out there I'm a combo of peach and blueberry! PEACH AND BLUEBERRY SMOOTHIE! YUM! :) Computer-air five ****to all of my fellow smoothies out there! **

**PSS: To the dudes out there that are reading this and have absolutley no idea what all of those flavors mean...it's a secret ;)**

**PSSS: GIRLS DONT TELL THE DUDES WHAT THE FRUITS MEAN!**

**PSSSS: I'm gonna try and finish this story by the end of the month. The end of April at a max.**

**PSSSSS: REVIEW! Please and Thank you :))))**

**PSSSSSS: Sorry for all the long PS'**

**PSSSSSSS: Thanks for dealing with/ignoring them! :)**

* * *

"That was, by far, the weirdest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life." Blaine said as he flipped through the CDs. He and Kurt were hanging out at the music store downtown.

Kurt nodded. "Amen."

"Can you explain some of that stuff to me? I'm still confused on the whole thing."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, what was with the whole 'dolphin' thing?"

"Brittany thinks dolphins are just gay sharks. I, for example, am a dolphin because I'm gay and you are also a dolphin because you are also gay."

"Okay so what about Brittany's singing _Slick_?"

"Do you really expect me to _understand_ half the things Brittany does?"

"Touché."

"And besides, it wasn't that bad, anyway." Kurt started giggling. "I still can't believe that you didn't see Wesley climb into the car."

Blaine muttered under his breath, "that sneaky son of a bitch." Blaine froze. "…Did you and Brittany kiss?"

"Yes."

Blaine's voice quieted down to a whisper. "Before or after Karofsky kissed you?"

"Before."

"Then how was your kiss with Karofsky your first kiss?"

"Umm…well, because-Mercedes!"

"Mercedes? What does she have to-" Blaine looked up and saw Mercedes standing in front of Kurt.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Blaine."

Kurt was absolutely thrilled to see Mercedes. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"We have some business to take care of." A voice from behind Blaine said. He turned around to see Santana leaning on a row of records. There was a hint of lust in her eyes as she looked Blaine up and down. "Maybe after Mercy and I are done with our job you and I could-"

"He's gay, Santana!" Kurt snapped at her. "Do you really need to get into the pants of _every_ attractive guy you meet?"

Santana glared at Kurt. "Whatever Kurt." She rolled her eyes. "And besides, don't you have something you need to tell Blaine?"

Blaine's face was dominated by fear. "W-what does she mean?"

"Blaine…there's something I should probably say. I…think we should break-up… It's not you; it's Karofsky. I just can't control myself around him… I'm sorry." Kurt quickly went outside of the music store.

"So, Blaine…" Santana slowly started walking toward Blaine. "Like I said earlier…Mercy and I have business to take care of." She pinned Blaine to the ground.

Blaine suddenly realized what their business was. "Whoa wait! Two against one? That's so not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Preppie," said Santana as she threw Blaine into the air. He crashed into the ceiling. Mercedes kicked him down to the ground during his fall back to the floor with a bang. Mercedes and Santana moved over to where Blaine laid on the floor. Blaine practically had it with these 'exes'. He wasn't gonna be sweet, handsome, charming Blaine anymore. Rest assured he'd still be as handsome as ever, but he won't be as sweet and charming as usual. Blaine grabbed Santana's ankle and threw her against the wall. Mercedes grabbed Blaine and flipped him. Blaine did a back flip and stood once again to face Mercedes. He tackled her to the ground, but to no avail. He was pushed into the air once again, and this time Santana shoved him into a corner. Mercedes and Santana quickly surrounded him. He was trapped. He wasn't really sure what to do so he said,

"Oh my gosh is that Brittany in a fight with Artie! You like Brittany, right?"

"Are you serious? Are you really trying to trick me into turning around so you can attack me from behind?"

"No, I'm serious! They're right there!" Blaine gasped. "Brittany looks like she's crying!"

Santana had to see because if Brittany really was crying, she had to help her. She _loved_ Brittany. Santana turned around to see blonde girl whose hair covered her face. Santana ran to the blonde leaving Mercedes and Blaine in the corner. Kurt walked back into the music store. Blaine was about to run up to him when he was pushed against the wall. A hand was wrapped tightly around his neck. Blaine tried to get Kurt's attention, but Kurt was looking at the door. Karofsky soon entered the music store. Blaine tried to jerk his way out of Mercedes grip. He _needed_ to go protect Kurt from that homophobic _animal_! Blaine's heart was thrown on the ground and destroyed when Kurt greeted Karofsky with a friendly hug and…a kiss.

"That's right, white boy. Kurt's found someone else. Someone _better_. Someone _more_ _deserving_. Someone that's _not_ _you_. So why fight anymore, Blaine?" Mercedes said saucily. Blaine's eyes we locked on Kurt and Karofsky. Mercedes turned his head so their eyes locked. "Try and get this through your curly head of hair gel. Kurt has found someone else. The part of Kurt's boyfriend has already been cast and sorry, baby boy, but you didn't get the part. Give it up. It's. Over." Mercedes dropped Blaine onto the ground. She was about to go grab Santana and get out of there when Blaine said,

"No it's not." Blaine stood up and passed Mercedes. She spun him around to face her.

"Uh…what the hell are you doing?" Kurt left the music store underneath Karofsky's right arm. An electronic head popped up in front of Blaine. Next to the head was the flashing word "1-UP".

Blaine was confused and puzzled at first. He then grabbed the floating digital head and said, "I'm getting a life."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDDD XOXOXO :))))**


	6. So Alone

**A/N: Heyyyyyy! Although I haven't gotten a ton of reviews lately I have tons more ideas of fanfics so SUBSCRIBE POR FAVOR (PLEASE)!**

**Disclaimer: DAMMIT still no Glee characters! :'(**

* * *

Blaine ran out of the music store hoping to see Kurt and…Karofsky…nearby. The only person near him that he knew was Wesley.

"Hey Blaine," Wesley said approaching Blaine.

Blaine would have asked why the hell he was there but Blaine knew he didn't have time for that. "Wesley. Have you seen Kurt?" Wes nodded. "Where did he go?"

"Chaos Theatre. It's down the block or so. That way."

Blaine thanked Wesley and ran off in the direction Wesley gave him.

**CHAOS THEATRE LEVEL 1**

Blaine strutted toward the first door when he was stopped by a guy eating a lollipop.

"Password," The guy said.

Blaine shrugged, "Whatever."

"Cool."

Blaine walked through the first door and headed toward the elevator. There were two guys blocking the doors.

"Second password?" One of the boys asked. Blaine grunted. The men looked at each other. "Cool."

Blaine went down the elevator and arrived at the party.

"Blaine Anderson!" Karofsky said making Blaine turn to face him. Karofsky was sitting on a high pyramid-shaped platform with Kurt sitting on his left. "Hey, hey, buddy! Somebody get this man a drink. A butterbeer, right?"

"I'm not here to drink." Blaine replied.

"Whoa, well, I've got no beef with you."

"But what if I have a beef," Blaine took off his jacket, "with you."

"Are you still mad about the whole thing with the Guild?"

"You mean the League?"

"The Guild. League. Whatever. It's ancient history."

"I'll show you how ancient of history it is." He started to climb up the pyramid platform when Karofsky said,

"W-w-wait. There's no use crying over spilled butterbeer, buddy. The man made his choice and we're all just gonna have to move on."

Blaine regained his stance and said, "Well I ain't moving, buddy."

"You wanna fight me…for him?"

"Was that not clear." Blaine turned toward Kurt. "Was that not clear?"

"Now why on earth would you wanna do," Karofsky jumped out of his seat, "that."

"Because I'm in love with him." Suddenly a red flaming sword burst through Blaine's chest.

**BLAINE EARNED THE POWER OF LOVE!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**GUTS +3**

**HEART +2**

**SMARTS +4**

**WILL +4**

Blaine pulled the sword out of his chest. Karofsky signaled for his ninja bodyguards to attack. Blaine fought each one skillfully. He gave them each one hit and they'd explode into coins. The amount of coins doubling with each person. Soon he was left alone at the bottom of the pyramid. Blaine ran up the steps and jumped in midair to attack Karofsky. Karofsky pulled out his sword and jumped toward Blaine. Karofsky knocked Blaine down the stairs, breaking Blaine sword into thousands of little hearts filled with a dying flame. Karofsky slowly went down the steps to where Blaine laid.

"This club _sucks_, by the way. Why the _hell_ would you want to come _here_?" Blaine said as he slowly and fruitlessly attempted to stand.

"Well, since you don't like this _cathedral_ why don't you leave? I'll help you out of here and _into hell_!" Said Karofsky as he raised his sword over his head. Karofsky swung downward when he was pulled to the side. "Kurt! What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Kurt locked his right arm around Karofsky's neck making Karofsky drop his sword. Karofsky flipped Kurt off him. Kurt slid to the side of the pyramid; he was hanging by his hands. His entire body blinked red at the same rate of his heart. Blaine kicked Karofsky hard in the stomach. Karofsky fell to the ground and Blaine ran to help Kurt.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine pulled Kurt up.

"I'm alright…" Kurt gasped. "Blaine!"

Karofsky stabbed Blaine in the back with his sword. A bright light glowed around the sword.

Karofsky sneered. "It's…over." Blaine fell to the ground. "Blainie. You can't…cheat…death."

Blaine awoke in a desert. The air around him was foggy and the closest thing to him was a cactus.

"Oh man." He said.

"I'm sorry." He heard someone say. The voice sounded like Kurt's, but ghostly. "Dying has gotta suck." Kurt appeared behind Blaine and started walking toward him.

"You know what sucks? Getting killed by that guy. Why him?"

"It's complicated."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Blaine stood and faced Kurt. "So now might be a good time to get into it."

"Truth is…I sort of fell for him. Ever since the kiss…I just…I couldn't have _another_ crush on a straight guy. It didn't work out too well the last time. So I had to leave."

"So why go back?"

"I can't help myself around him sometimes, Blaine. He has this…way of getting into my head." Kurt rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Well that's legitimately disappointing."

"No, I really mean he has a way of getting into my head." Kurt turned around and lifted the back of his hair to show a tiny chip on the back of his head.

"That's _evil_."

"I didn't mean for you to get dragged into this, Blaine. I just wanted something simple. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Well, I really fought for you."

"Maybe _I'm_ not the one you should have been fighting for…" With that, Kurt transformed into dust.

"What? What? But…I feel like I've learned something…which would be great if I wasn't _dead_!" Blaine sunk to his knees. "So…so alone."

"You're not alone." A voice said.

Suddenly the same spinning digital head that had appeared to him in the music store popped up in front of him again.

"Right."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! :))))) PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! Thanks so much! xoxo 3**


	7. Brunch

**Hi peoples! This is the last chapter :( mondo sadfulness but I have plenty of other AMAZING (if I may say so myself) Glee Fanfiction ideas. Check out some of my other stories. I'll be starting others soon.**

**Special thanks again to a-true-literati for editing my story free of charge**

**Disclaimer: STILL NO GLEE STUFF! UGH! This is irking sadness :(**

* * *

CHAOS THEATRE LEVEL 1

Blaine pointed at the guy with the lollipop.

"Your hair looks stupid."

The guy blew up into 700 coins.

Blaine reached the two men in front of the elevator.

"Second password." The one on Blaine's right said. Blaine responded to the man by punching his face. He quickly did the same thing to the other guy. He kicked the guys until they both exploded into a total of 1400 coins.

He went down the elevator and pushed two random people that were near him, giving him 700 bonus points.

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine turned to see Karofsky upon a pyramid-shaped platform, again. "Hey buddy-"

"Save it. You're pretentious. This club sucks. I've got beef. Let's do it." Each insult gave him an extra 50 points. Blaine started running up the pyramid, but only to be stopped by Karofsky's words, yet again.

"W-w-wait. You want to fight me…" He gestured toward Kurt. "For him?"

"No. I want to fight you for me."

This time, a purple flaming sword broke out of his chest.

**BLAINE EARNED THE POWER OF SELF RESPECT!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**GUTS +5 **

**HEART +6**

**SMARTS +7**

**BALLS +8**

Blaine pulled out the sword. The ninja bodyguards attacked him again. He only had to hit each person once with the sword to make them turn into coins. Blaine was left alone on one knee in a short amount of time. Karofsky pulled out his sword and headed toward Blaine. Blaine jumped into the air to attack Karofsky. When the two collided, Karofsky was the one to fall to the bottom of the pyramid.

"You dick." Karofsky said wearily. He dropped to the ground, not making any more attempts to get up at the moment. This gave Blaine 7000 points.

Blaine approached Kurt who was still sitting in his chair at the top of the pyramid. Kurt was wearing at shocked expression.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rubbed the back of his head. The chip was turned off. "Never felt better." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Hello!" Kurt and Blaine saw Karofsky standing once again. "I thought we had a fight going on here!"

"Oh you're got a fight alright." Blaine jumped down to meet Karofsky on the middle level of the platform.

**VERSUS**

"Wrong move, baby." Karofsky said as he did different hand movements until he reached a times 6 bonus and pulled out an electric sword.

**OFFENCE**

**HAIR x7**

**BLADE x7**

**COCKINESS x7**

**STYLE x7**

Blaine and Karofsky battled with their swords, until Karofsky pushed Blaine down. Kurt used the sword Karofsky dropped to stop Karofsky's sword from hitting Blaine. Kurt threw it in the air, and barely slit Karofsky's neck with his own sword.

**2 PLAYER MODE**

"You made me swallow my gum." Karofsky angrily said. "It's gonna be in my digestive track for seven years!"

Kurt and Blaine fought Karofsky vigorously. They all moved to the top of the pyramid. Karofsky pushed Blaine down, again, and luckily Kurt was still there to protect him. Unfortunately, Kurt was kicked off the edge of the platform. He was blinking blood red and his sword was no longer in his grasp. Blaine jumped over Karofsky and cut his cheek, midair. Blaine didn't have enough time to stand back up, once he hit the ground, to block Karofsky's next move. Karofsky lifted his sword over his head and came down onto Blaine's sword. Blaine sword was broken into thousands of tiny purple squares. The flame in each of them was dying out, quickly. Kurt moved back to where Karofsky stood and put a hand on his shoulder. Karofsky turned to Kurt.

"Yeah," Karofsky said with a smile, "still my princess."

Kurt put his arms around Karofsky's neck. "Let's both be princesses." Kurt kneed Karofsky in the crotch, making Karofsky scream. Karofsky slapped Kurt to the ground.

**BAD!**

Kurt was kicked down the stairs. He rolled and rolled until he reached the bottom, blinking red like mad.

**BAD!**

Karofsky turned around to see an upset Blaine.

"What?" Karofsky asked him.

**GET READY!**

**HERE WE GO!**

Blaine charged toward Karofsky. Blaine punched him and kicked him, many, many times.

Punch!

**GOOD!**

Kick!

**GOOD!**

Punch!

**GOOD!**

Kick!

**COMBO!**

Blaine threw Karofsky in the air and kicked him so he would do a back flip.

**PERFECT!**

Karofsky landed sitting on his knees.

Karofsky laughed. "Who do you think you are, Anderson? You think you're better than me? Well I'll tell you what you are." Karofsky turned to face Blaine, though he was still on his knees. "A _pain_ in my _ass_! Do you _know_ how _long_ it took to get all the evil exes contact information to _form_ this stupid league? Like 2 hours! _Two_ _hours_!" Karofsky spit a coin out of his mouth. "You're not cool enough for Kurt. You're a zero. You're nothing! Me? I'm what's hip! I'm what's happening! I'm blowing up right now!"

"You are blowing up." Blaine said as he moved closer to Karofsky. "Right now!" Blaine kicked Karofsky in the face. Karofsky burst into 7 billion coins.

**K.O.!**

Blaine went down to where Kurt laid at the bottom of the pyramid.

"Kurt! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine-"

"_Blaine_ _Anderson_." A ghostly voice that sounded like Karofsky whispered. "_You can defeat me, Blaine. But can you defeat…yourself_?"

Blaine turned around to see himself, but with grey skin and piercing red eyes.

"Uh oh." Kurt said. "Mega Blaine."

**MEGA BLAINE!**

Kurt got into position to fight him.

"No," Blaine stopped Kurt. "This is something I have to face…" Blaine stepped forward. "…myself."

**SOLO ROUND!**

Kurt was waiting outside, as Blaine had told him to do. The doors opened to reveal Blaine and Mega Blaine walking and talking together.

Blaine was saying, "They have this incredible French toast with, like, bananas on it. And you can get bacon on the side."

"Yeah, I'm liking that." Mega Blaine enthusiastically said.

"Well, let's do it next week."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, alright. Be good." Blaine patted Mega Blaine's upper arm.

"Yeah." Mega Blaine made a left and went away.

"Hey," Blaine nodded to Kurt.

"What happened?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh, nothin'. We just shot the shit. He's-he's a really nice guy. We're going to get brunch next week. We, uh, actually have a lot in common."

"Your hair…it's getting really curly."

"It is?"

"Yeah. …I should probably go."

"Why? You're going?"

"You're a great guy, Blaine, but you deserve someone better than me-"

"You know that's not true. _You're _the best. You're best for me and I can't even _imagine _being with anyone else. ...Let me at least come with you."

Kurt smiled. I held out my hand. He took it and we walked through the white door and into the darkness inside it.

**CONTINUE?**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! xoxo :D**


End file.
